


officer

by TheThirteenthHour



Series: #squadgoals — a collection of drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Teasing, they're all dating each other but this one's James-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: James has rules for when they're out on the field. Calling each other by their first names is not one of them.





	officer

Nadia is the one who pushes his buttons the most, with an awful little grin on her face that he could never bring himself to hate. The grin is cute, anyway. But the behavior? Not so much when they’re on duty.

“Rizavi,” he says, as levelly and authoritatively as he possibly can.

She hikes her chin. Smirks. “James.”

James.

_James._

She calls him James in the middle of a drill. Not Griffin, not sir, not by any name that she’s supposed to call him while they’re on duty, no, she addresses him with familiarity and he knows—they all know—she’s just doing it to get a rise out of him.

He’s trying his damnedest not to let it show that it’s working, but he feels the twitch in his nose. The corners of his lips turning down just so. His eyes narrowing enough that it’s noticeable.

Ina and Ryan aren’t helping matters, standing there trying not to laugh.

He ignores them for the time being. “Rizavi, you’re out of line.”

He notices the glint in her eyes too late.

“Ooh, are you gonna punish me for it tonight, Officer Griffin?”

There is nothing he can say to that.

He can scowl. He can bite the inside of his lip. (He can… think about it, for a split second.) But he doesn’t have a single retort for that, and Ryan’s snickering doesn’t help.

Ina glances at him like he’s the one who got himself into this mess. Maybe he was. He knows who he’s dealing with.

He shuts his eyes. Sighs.

Gives up.

He puts his helmet on and turns. “Let’s go,” he grumbles.

Nadia laughs behind him, and he doesn’t need to look at her to know she’s holding a fist up victoriously. “Another point for Rizavi.”

At least now, facing away from them, he can crack a smile and physically bite down his laugh.

“It’s funny,” Ryan says. It’s a foreboding pair of words, but there’s no way he could temper his smile quickly enough to stop Ryan from saying the rest with a glare. He braces himself instead. “Usually he wants us to call him Cadet in bed, not Officer.”

He grits his teeth. He’ll laugh if he doesn’t. “We’re in the middle of a drill!”

“Griffin is right,” Ina says, and bless her. He’s glad he can at least count on her to have her head in the right place, more so than the other two with all their ribbing. “We should focus on the drill. Besides, there will be plenty of time afterward to tease him for his preferences in bed.”

He stares through the horizon. They’ve all been dating for too long.

Nadia cackles.

Ryan snickers. “Nah, you’re right, you’re right.”

He sighs. He can’t help but smile, though. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you guys.”

“We love you too!” Nadia sings.

He waves her off and fails to stop the little laugh that comes out with his words. “Just get to your fighters.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudos, a comment, or [a reblog on tumblr](https://write-nonsense-by-the-ream.tumblr.com/post/179053987848/nadia-calls-him-james-in-the-middle-of-a-drill)! It means a lot ❤


End file.
